


He Smells Like Bleach, Not Coffee

by cy_owns_this_whorehouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cy_owns_this_whorehouse/pseuds/cy_owns_this_whorehouse
Summary: Adonis is stupid and gets in a wreck, Blaze flies all the way to Japan to call him an idiot, and both of them get a little perspective on their relationship.
Relationships: Blaze Choi/Adonis Crownover, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	He Smells Like Bleach, Not Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing about ocs, okay?

"Man, can you slow down? I think I'm gonna be sick," Haru grouches from the backseat. Mark, who’s driving, snorts.

"I'm not even going that fast, chill out," he says coolly, giving Haru the bird over his shoulder. Adonis, in the passenger seat, doesn’t look up from his phone. 

“Guess you shouldn’t have tried that weird cocktail Yui gave you,” Adonis says, a drunk sounding hiccup surrounding his words. Mark snorts.

“It was bright green, how could I resist the temptation?” Haru complains, flinging a hand over his face. Adonis giggles, twisting back in his seat to take a picture of his friend. Mark groans softly at Haru’s stupidity, rubbing his face tiredly.

Adonis turns back around and shrieks. “Mark! The light’s red!” he shouts, grabbing Mark’s arm. Mark swears loudly and slams on the breaks, but it’s not enough.

They slide into the intersection with a smell of burning rubber and shrieks from all three men, then suddenly there is a horrible crunch of metal and bone and glass and blood splatters across Mark’s face and everything goes dark.

\----

It’s the sirens that wake Mark. The wailing grates through his aching head and his eyes flick open to see a man in a firefighter uniform opening his door. He glances to his right and is almost sick, horror sticking in his throat.

Adonis looks dead, he’s bleeding from underneath his white hair and Mark can see bone sticking out of his arm and his neck is bent so _weird_ and Mark leans out the door and is sick all over the firefighter’s shoes. 

Two men shift him onto a stretcher and he sees Haru, standing by an ambulance, looking pale but unhurt. Haru runs over to Mark and he’s talking very fast, tears pouring from his face, but Mark can’t hear a word he’s saying. 

Just before the ambulance doors close on him, Mark sees four people cutting through the other side of the car to get to Adonis, then the doors shut and he’s left with nothing to reassure him. A nurse notices his heart rate rising and sticks something in his neck, and he fades to black once more.

\----

It’s 8 am and Blaze is getting ready for school. He has a 9 am class that he can’t really miss again, but he figures that he’s probably going to be late anyway. Adonis promised he’d call when he got home from some party that he was going to, and god willing Blaze wasn’t going to miss his call. 

The Facetime calling noise finally interrupts his hasty backpack packing, and he launches himself at his phone. He doesn’t care if he looks overeager, he hasn’t talked to his boyfriend since last night and he wants to see him--

It’s not Adonis who answers. It’s his friend, Haru.

Haru’s white as a sheet and crying, and Blaze goes cold. 

“Blaze?” Haru starts, voice hitching. “Blaze, it’s...it’s Adonis.”

Blaze feels like he’s spinning, he can’t really breathe but the ringing in his ears isn’t enough to block out Haru’s next words.

“We were in a crash, and--th-the doctors say he might not make it--”

“I’ll be there in the morning,” Blaze says bluntly, and hangs up.

His hands are shaking as he immediately books a flight to Japan and starts packing. He can’t afford to waste anymore time but he’s going overseas so he dumps his textbooks out of his backpack, throws in the barest essentials, and is out the door in the next five minutes. 

He’s practically in hysterics the entire flight, the woman next to him asks to change seats but he barely notices because he can’t breathe.

If he loses Adonis-- he’s stepping off the Rainbow Bridge on his way home.

There’s too much to think about on this flight, and it’s driving Blaze absolutely insane. He’s terrified, he’s still crying, there’s so much darkness pooling in his mind that he can barely see and his chest feels like there’s nothing left in it. 

He’s never felt so absolutely, completely alone, or so gut-wrenchingly afraid in his whole life. It seeps into his very bones and it feels like something is breaking every time he even dares to think of it. 

He calls a cab the second they touch ground and pays the man extra to hurry as fast as he can to the hospital, not caring in the slightest that he’s likely spent all the money he was saving for next semester. 

It’s still too slow, Adonis could be--

Blaze doesn’t dare to think about it, he’s already made himself sick twice but it’s been almost a full day since Adonis was in the crash already and he could be, he really could be, Blaze has no way of knowing. 

He barely pauses at the entrance of the hospital to ask what room Adonis is in before he’s off again, taking the stairs instead of the elevator because they were faster. He shoves the door open with his shoulder and almost doesn’t see Adonis because his mop of white hair blends in with the hospital sheets.

But he’s sitting up, and even though his neck is a mass of bruises and his arm is in a sling and his face is covered in cuts and bruises and butterfly bandages--he’s _alive_ , and that’s enough.

But now Blaze is _angry_. He’s absolutely pissed that Adonis was doing something stupid that nearly got him killed and he was still so _worried_ that it kind of just. Bubbles over.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he roars, storming over to Adonis. Adonis looks up, shock and fear and shame and everything in between flashing across his face.

“You scared the hell out of me, Nis!” Blaze snaps. “How could you do something so stupid--” but Adonis is climbing out of his hospital bed and a nurse yells at him not to get out of bed and then Adonis is throwing himself at Blaze and beginning to weep.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m s-s-so sorry-y,” Adonis moans, barely able to speak around the sobs that are wrenching his throat and making it hard to stand. His ribs are burning and everything in his body hurts, but he _needs_ Blaze to know that he’s sorry.

Blaze, in turn, was in shock. He brushes a hand through Adonis’s hair and whispers “hey, it’s okay,” before a nurse interrupts.

“He shouldn’t be moving,” she hisses. “He has severe whiplash and a badly broken arm, now can you _please_ put him down?”

Blaze nods and shuffles Adonis back over to the bed and sits him down, but Adonis refuses to let go of him, so Blaze lays down with him and while the nurse doesn’t look happy, she doesn’t protest and silently resituates Adonis’s I.V.’s. 

Adonis doesn’t stop crying, but his tears slow to silent until the nurse leaves the room.

The light is soft in here, blinds drawn and only the lamp by the table on, and with the beeping of the machines hooked to Adonis it’s almost peaceful. The anxiety that Blaze had been experiencing over the past 24 hours was slowly abating, because Adonis was here, in his arms, warm and breathing and _alive_. 

“I’m so sorry,” Adonis whispers again, once his tears had slowed enough to allow him to breathe. Blaze gently brushes his thumb over Adonis’s cheek, shaking his head. 

“It’s okay, Nis. I’m sorry I got angry--”

“No, you don’t understand,” Adonis says urgently, winding his hands into Blaze’s shirt. He was still crying, and it wrenched so hard on something in Blaze’s chest that he began to cry as well.

“I almost _died_ , Blaze, don’t you get it?” Adonis whispers. Blaze doesn’t know what to say so he stays silent, and Adonis keeps talking. “See, if I’d died, I’d be leaving you and my moms and my siblings and that’s really not fair, is it? I’d lose everything and so would you and over what? Something so _stupid_ that I’ve already gotten sick over it twice in the past two hours. I’m so stupid, you’re right, what the _hell_ was I _thinking_ \--”

“Hey, shut up,” Blaze suddenly snaps, and Adonis falls silent, blinking at him. Blaze sighs. “Yea, it was stupid, but what’s done is done and you’re okay, so we’ll be okay. Yea, your ma will likely beat your ass when she gets here, but we’ll be _okay_. Alright?” 

Adonis nods, his cheeks were still burning with shame but he looked slightly appeased. But then he sits up and reaches into his jacket, hanging by the bed, to pull something out.

“I still don’t think it’s fair,” Adonis murmurs, lying back down next to Blaze with a soft sigh, “because then you’d never know how much I love you,” he says in a very soft voice, holding out his hand to Blaze.

On his palm is a ring.

Blaze stares.

“Oh, Nis…” he says softly, and Adonis closes his fist quickly.

“You don’t have to say yes. I just...wanted you to know.”

Blaze swallows, hard. He feels sick. He doesn’t want to say no, doesn’t want to see that look of disappointment in Adonis’s eyes, but he’s really not ready. As much as he loves Adonis, he’s only in his second year of college, and he wouldn’t be able to handle that level of commitment along with everything else. 

“I can’t,” he blurts out, and there it is. That brief flash of pain in Adonis’s eyes, a spark of hope that was extinguished. But then Adonis smiles slightly. 

“It’s okay. I figured that you’d say no, since we’re too young and we’ve got stuff to do before we graduate...but now you know,” he murmurs, turning and dropping the ring (it was a beautiful ring, really, white gold with tiny tiny carvings of waves and trees in it) back into his jacket pocket. 

“Now I know,” Blaze repeats under his breath, then winds his arms around Adonis’s waist and buries his face into Adonis’s soft neck. He smells like antiseptic and pain and blood and nothing at all like his normal coconut and coffee, and Blaze’s heart twists. Adonis has already been through so much, couldn’t he just get a _break_?

Blaze is interrupted from his thoughts by Adonis’s soft, tired voice.

“Will you stay with me?”

Blaze presses his lips lightly against Adonis’s collarbone. “Yes,” he whispers. He tenderly kisses his way up Adonis’s bruised neck, making his boyfriend moan very softly before he looks up and captures Adonis’s lips in a soft kiss. Adonis kisses back almost feverishly, aching, needing, _wanting_ more until Blaze pulls away to kiss his forehead softly.

“I’ll stay with you for as long as you want,” he whispers over Adonis’s needy little whine. But Adonis relaxes after a few seconds, closing his eyes. 

“I want you to stay forever,” Adonis murmurs. Blaze laughs quietly.

“Then I’ll stay forever.”

Adonis exhales softly as if in relief, and after a moment, Blaze can feel his breathing slow down as Adonis falls asleep. Blaze kisses his boyfriend’s forehead again, then wraps his arms around Adonis and sighs.

He might not be ready for marriage quite yet, but he would stay with Adonis forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Blaze belongs to a friend I met through discord sksksk we've been having a bit too much fun with these two idiots


End file.
